guia en el amor
by mitsuki001
Summary: el joven principe Kyle quiere ir a visitar a su querido amigo Stan , pero a cierto rubio no le gusta la idea ... pero igual van .Kyle no sale lo que le espera ay. ¿acaso conosera el amor en brazos de un azabache ? ... no lo sabemos, solo queda leer este hermoso cryle
1. Chapter 1

**olass amigass porfa tengan en cuenta que soy nueva en esto .espero que les guste tratare de acerlo mejor en los proximos capitulos. Puse mi pareja favorita en este fanfic. :)**

* * *

En el país de south park, cuando gobernaba el rey Gerald Broflovski y tenía como único heredero al príncipe kyle ocurrió una extraña y peculiar historia de amor.

-donde esta Mccormick!- entra intempestivamente gritando el príncipe a la sala principal del palacio.

-Aquí estoy su majestad –dijo un rubio de ojos azules acercándose e inclinando una rodilla al suelo.

-Te he dicho que no te separes de mi, estúpido plebeyo-grito furioso el pelirrojo delante de toda la corte.

El príncipe kyle era conocido por su carácter autoritario y temerario, la mayoría de los nobles apoyaban esa actitud diciendo que era digna de un príncipe heredero ya que su hermano el príncipe Ike era adoptado por lo tanto no tenía derecho a la corona .por esa razón el joven Kyle fue obligadoa cambiar de personalidad ,de una amable y linda a una fría y orgullosa.

-Ven inmediatamente a mi alcoba –dijo el príncipe dirigiéndose al rubio.

-si su majestad- dcia el rubio mientras subia las escaleras para seguir al príncipe a la planta alta.

Entran ala abitacion del príncipe , primero kyle y después cerrando la puerta Kenny Mccormick.

-Pareceque su majestad tiene algo importante que decir-el rubio esta molesto ,lo cual kyle lo noto.

-Vamos Ken ,no seas resentido ,sabes bien como soy delante de la gente-dijo el pelirrojo para escusarse ,ya que lo ultimo que quería era que su amigo se enojara con el –ademas no era mi intensión gritarte …m e perdonas –dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Esta bien ,pero….-callo Kenny al darse cuenta que abia caído una ves mas en la trampa del pelirrojo.

-jajjaja ken, somos amigos dela infancia ,nos emos criado juntos ,se puede decir que somos como hermanos- dijo el pelirrojo pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio.

-si , tienes razón somos como hermanos- dijo el rubio con tristesa. kenny abia crecido junto a Kyle al morir sus padres , el quedo huérfano y el amable hijo del rey lo escogió como su amigo de juegos ,lo cual Kenny agradeció profundamente a Kyle por salvarle la vida y darle una razón para existir .-Pero dime Kyle¿ para que me necesitas?

-bueno…-separandose del rubio-quiero ir a visitar a Stan , hace mucho que no lo vemos y….-el pelirrojo se enpeso a ruborizar.

Stanley Marsh era el príncipe del reino vecino , el cual era amigo de Kyle y Kenny desde que era niños . era conocido por su amablidad y bondad ademas por su gran atractivo. Stan ,Kyle y Kenny eran considerados los chicos mas guapos del mundo y no era de extrañar que fueran amigos . Todas las princesas de los demás reinos suspiraban por Stan y Kyle , y las plebeyas por Kenny lo cual lo consideraban un adonis a su alcance .

-Y…-dijo el rubio serio- a mi no me importa ni me interesa.

-Pero Ken, es nuestro amigo-el pelirrojo empezaba a molestarse con la actitud de su amigo

-está bien, dime para que me necesitas?-a Kenny no le quedaba de otra ,él sabía perfectamente que para Kyle el no era en ni será el numero uno

-Te lo diré pero quédate quieto- Kyle no quería que nadie lo escuchara así que se acerco al oído de Kenny provocando que el rubio empezara a ponerse nervioso por la cercanía del pelirrojo.

-bien entendiste- dijo Kyle

-si, pero no crees que muy arriesgado eso de salir tú ya sabes dónde- el rubio no era muy bueno disimulando, además pensaba que el plan de Kyle no era de lo más ingenuo pero no quería desanimar a su querido pelirrojo.-está bien te ayudare

-gracias Ken –dijo Kyle abrasando a Kenny- sabía que podía confiar en ti, eres lo máximo.-aguello termino de destrozar al rubio, pero no podía negarse aria de que sea para hacer feliz al pelirrojo.

-si si lo se soy genial, nadie puede compararse a mí, soy lo máximo- dijo el rubio con sorna , asiendo reír al pelirrojo a carcajadas –jajaja tienes razón Ken eres el mejor ajajjaj-

-no te burles sabes que tengo razón – haciendo un pequeño puchero

-lo se ,lose –el pelirrojo estaba feliz su amigo por fin volvía a ser el mismo con esa personalidad que tanto lo caracterizaba tan divertida y juguetona.

-dirigiéndose asia la puerta – duerme un poco , vendré en la madrugada a despertarte para que nos vayamos – salió sin antes mandar un beso volado a su amigo ,lo cual el pelirrojo ignoro.

Pero en eso entro la reina ( ósea la madre de Kyle) a la habitación sin tocar

-Joven príncipe que cree que esta asiendo?- Sheila se dirigió hacia su hijo como siempre de la misma forma tan formal como lo asia , ella solo buscaba que Kyle sea el heredero perfecto , lo cual Kyle sabia e intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía aunque para ella eso no era suficiente.

-nada madre , perdón reina –se rectifico el príncipe – solo estaba un rato en mi habitación –se escuso

-acabo de ver salir al sirviente Mccomick, te he dicho muchas veces que no debes mesclarte con la porquería del pueblo- como siempre ella despeciando al pobre de Kenny- suficiente tengo con permitir que se que en palacio ,solo con la condición que seria tu compañero de juegos

- lo se su alteza y tratare que no se vueba a reptir- dijo el pelirrojo con voz firme , que tanto le encantaba a su madre `ahora tendre que tener mas cuidado cuando este con kenny`pensó el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien , ahora baja a cenar que ya es hora- y salió de la habitación

-ushh.. por fin se fue- dijo el príncipe soltando un suspiro ,como odia aparentar ser lo que no era.- solo que esperar ,hoy sera la gran noche – dijo mientras se miraba al espejo arreglándose los rebeldes rizos que tenia acomodándose la corona.

Cuando acabo de comer se dirigió hacia su cama acosto vestido para no perder tiempo , se quedo dormido en el acto….

* * *

en otro pais no muy lejano se encontraba el principe Mash junto a su compañero de confianza que abia tenido realizando el viaje.

-estoy muy nervioso- dijo el principe a su amigo.

-no exageres stan, no te vas a morir solo por mirarle a la cara- dijo el azabache a su lado.

-pero ..pero craig tu no lo entiendes- stan tenia razon el joven craig tucker no lo entendia ,ya que a el no le interezaban los problemas de los demas .el pensaba de forma sencilla sin complicarse la vida,su rostro serio y atractivo era lo llamaba mas la atencion pero lo que mas resaltaba era como acia para mantener siempre el rostro sin emociones y hablar con voz monotona.

-solo dicelo y ya , que tan dificil puede ser confesarte a uno de tus mejores amigos?- como dije a el se parecia lo mas simple de la vida

-ahhh... eso el lo dificil no se como lo tomara el , mejor dicho estoy seguro que me va a rechazar porquea el se gusta otra persona- estaba agotado de hablar tanro y de que el otro no te tome la mayor importancia.

-Bueno ... -cambiando de tema - mañana voy para el pueblo quieres que te traiga algo?-dijo el azababache a su amigo el principe.

-no nada... y gracias por tu ayuda me sirvio muuucho- dijo en tono sarcastico Stan

* * *

**bueno amigasss lo siento se que no esta muy bueno pero lo mejorare en los demas capitulos .**

**para las que no estendieron craig es amigo de stan , pero kyle y kenny no conosen a craig.**


	2. Chapter 2

Todo paso tan rápido para Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba aciendo .

-kyle ten cuidado al bajar , no quiero tener una muerte en la conciencia- dijo el rubio medio divertido .

- que gracioso Kenny- dijo el pelirrojo con sorna , teniendo cuidado al bajar por la cuerda que colgaba desde su habitación hasta el suelo.- oye ken y la ropa? Donde esta?- por fin abia acabado de bajar y esta mas tranquilo.

- esta detrás de esos arbustos- dijo el Kenny señalando hacia un lugar muy oscuro- si quieres te ayudo a cambiarte?- le encantaba fastidiar a su amigo.

-no jodas Kenny- el príncipe ya estaba acostumbrado a la manera de hablar del rubio - tu quédate haciendo guardia mientras yo me cambio y después cambiamos de lugares-

-esta bien-dijo resignado

Ya habian acabado de cambiarse de sus majestuosas ropas a ropas de las mas normales y empesaron a caminar , como se sabe le gente del pueblo no usaban caballos solo los nobles sabían montar . kyle y Kenny empesaron a convewrsar de cómo seria su viaje por lo menos demoraría un dia entero y el príncipe había dejado una carta en su habitación que decía lo siquiente:

"_Querido padre ya que al no encontrar otra alternativa e tenido que ir por mi cuenta visitar a mi estimado amigo el príncipe Stanley , ya que me e enterado de su llegada y no puedo esperar mas , les pido comprensión por mi comportamiento."_

_Pd: si quieren pueden enviar un mensajero a verificar su estoy ahí._

-kyle muy pronto vamos a llegar al pueblo de aconsejo que no llames mucho la atención , ya que no muchos de ahí te quieren- Kenny estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo ya que en el pueblo no era muy bien tratado por tener fama de autoritario.

-lose ken no te preocupes, no pasara- dijo con profunda tristeza

* * *

El príncipe stan estaba en su cuarto cuando de pronto alguien abre la puerta de golpe sobresaltándolo

-pero que cara…!- dijo enojado, pero se dio cuenta que era Craig- oye no era que te ibas?

- si, pero dicen que un tal príncipe Brofroski va a venir sabes quien es?'- dijo con voz monótona , no era que le interesara solo estaba cabreado por que le había malogrado los planes.

- es el amigo del chico que te conte-dijo sin darle importancia

-aia, pero si viene ese príncipe no vendrá también ese chico?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona , sabiendo cual seria la reacción del pelinegro.

-stan abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de su error – ahhh! Tienes razón y no estoy preparado para enfrentarlo-

-mmm… bueno como dicen más vale tarde que nunca, si igual te va a rechazar-dijo de manera burlona.

-cállate Craig! Eso no ayuda- parándose y caminando en círculos- ya se tu les abres y les dices que no estoy – Stan cuando está nervioso es demasiado torpe, **demasiado!**

-jajaja mírate stan pareces una chica que trata de evitar que su novio la vea recién levantada- dijo el azabache riendo a carcajadas.

-deja de joder Craig no es gracioso- el príncipe estaba desesperado ante la idea.

- mejor me voy a esperarlos en la puerta –dijo con sorna- hare queque te encuentres con EL personalmente – salió cuando el pelinegro le lanzaba una almohada no sin antes levantar su típico dedo en modo de despedida.

* * *

Mientras tanto nuestro príncipe pelirrojo estaba que se moría de cansancio, lo cual Kenny se dio cuenta.

-kyle mejor descansamos en esa posada- el rubio lo agarra del brazo y lo arrastra hacia dentro, sentándolo en una de las mesas.

-ken, este lugar da miedo- el pelirrojo noto como todos lo miraban con curiosidad.

- no te preocupes amor, yo estoy contigo- dijo de forma seductora el rubio

Kyle iba a responder , sino fuera porque se acerco la camarera- deseas algo Kenneth –dijo coqueta

-si, deme dos bebidas –dijo el rubio serio, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

-wow ken, que pasa con esa actitud?-dijo el pelirrojo divertido.

- no se preocupe joven el siempre es así con todos ,pero usted quién es?, no lo había visto por aquí nunca?- dijo la camarera guiñándole un ojo

Kenny le lanso una mirada asesina a la camarera, la cual se marcha sudando frio y trayendo los pedidos, terminar y se ponen en marcha. Después de caminar una cuantas horas ( pero para kyle era una eternidad), el príncipe se rindió.

-ken… yo…no puedo…mas- dijo hiperventilado, estba que se moría ( kyle era el príncipe del drama ,todo lo exageraba)

-Kyle solo un poco mas ya estamos cerca-conocía muy bien al pelirrojo-"tan lindo y delicado" –pensó sonrojando por verlo tan débil.

-no puedo, ve tu primero y me traes un caballo yo espero aquí- dijo poniéndose a un lado del camino y sentándose en una roca.

-bueno esperas, no te vayas a mover- dijo el rubio resignado ,sabía que cuando kyle decía no es no.

Cuando nuestro rubio se encontraba llegando a la puerta principal se acordó que tenia la ropa de un plebeyo puesta la cual le trajo mucha nostalgia –mejor voy a usar la ventana de atrás del castillo –se dirijo asía ahí pero cuando iba a entrar "algo" lo empujo hacia afuera y cayó sobre el- Pero que carajo…..?- exclama sorprendido.

* * *

**se q no esta tal bueno ... pero para el siquiente capi te pondre mas cryle . por fa comenten**


End file.
